Mellar Servus
Early Life Bishop Mellar L. Servus was born in Lakeshire as Mellar Hamar to commonplace parents, Laurence and Suzanne Hamar. Early in Mellar's years he grew in his faith due to the intervention of his sister, Amelia Hamar. When he was 13, Mellar traveled to Northshire Abbey and chose to enter as a neophyte of the Church of Light. By the age of 20, Mellar Hamar was ordained a priest, dropped the name "Hamar" and took on the name "Lumina Servus" or "Servant of Light". Priesthood Early/Mid As a priest Mellar served the victims of the Horde, the Elves of Ashenvale, and various parishes. While serving the victims of the Horde, Mellar's greatest friend, Lieutenant Commander Peter Morton, gave his life to save Mellar and a squad of Alliance soldiers. After the collapse of the Clerics of Norhthshire, Mellar chose to enter the Brotherhood of Northshire. But as time went on, threats of old grudges arose and Mellar was forced to leave his life once again and serve at the Cathedral itself while the Alliance sent its army into Outland. The Brotherhood of Northshire had since started to show a split forming until eventually two more groups were formed. The Northshire Templar, which remained faithful to the original traditions of the Church, and the new Brotherhood of Northshire which preached a more liberal view of the Light. Mellar served as High Abbot of Northshire. After being chosen as an abbot, Mellar chose the motto "Lux, dirige nos" which means "Light, direct us" in the ancient tongue. He is much weaker than he was in his younger years but he has been able to keep himself from becoming frail. Archbishop Benedictus has requested Mellar recieve further training to serve the faithful of a new generation. Once Mellar felt he had done enough to serve the Templar he resigned as High Abbot and moved on to found the The Holy See with Father Vorendris Du'Fowl. After founding the new order, Mellar felt it was necessary to create a new coat of arms. He kept his old motto, "Lux, dirige nos", but changed nearly every detail after that. Atop his shield is the Mitre, the symbolic "hat" that a bishop wears as a sign of his office. The shield itself is divided into two parts. The first is a large, golden 'X' across a black background. There is more darkness than light here symbolizing the darkness in the world. The lower portion of the crest reveals the coat of arms of the Alliance. Eventually the Holy See was disolved following the prolonged illness of Bishop Mellar and the schism of the then-bishop Du'Fowl. Mellar was forced to retire from his post as Bishop of Stormwind. Current Meanwhile, Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp founded the College of Canons within the city. Mellar was recommended by the college of bishops to spend his retirement as a benefactor and resident Luxologian of the College of Canons. Following Bishop Moowhelp's approval, Mellar was entered into the College of Canons where he presently serves as the Head of Priestly Formation. Mellar also is a member of the College's liturgical office and serves on the staff of the Northshire Abbey library. Family The only known and living blood relative of Mellar is Franklin Hamar, a tailor in Lakeshire. It is believed that Franklin is Mellar's cousin, but the two have had separate lives and have not kept in touch. Mellar was closest to his sister, Amelia. Upon her death, Mellar went into a deep mourning and has since refered to her as his "little saint". Events While High Abbot of Northshire, Mellar, and other members of the Templar, discovered stolen supplies at a defias camp in Elwynn belonging to a near by farm. On arriving to the farm they were ambushed by members of the Cult. Mellar was knocked out and carried away by the Cult into the forests of Duskwood. There, he was forced to hold a cursed skull which burnt him on the hands and drained the life out of him. There, he was forced to hold a cursed skull which brought a tourture to him so great that it is quite the miracle that he survived. He was found by a traveler to notifed the Templar and was able to transfer him to Northshire Abbey. The Templar worked together and performed a ritual that allowed him to recover over time. Though weaker than before, Mellar still lives to tell the tale of his near-death. He bears on both hands the scars caused by the cursed skull. Private Life Languages *Common - Native Tongue *Darnassian - Learned from his years of service in Ashenvale *Thalassian - Learned from Issaria, a Blood Elf in the Northshire Templar *Ancient - An older language of the church known from experience((Custom Tongues Language)) Skills While Mellar was a military chaplain, it became needed for him to learn a skill that he could use to aid the soldiers when he was not present. As such, he began to study alchemy and sought training from well-known alchemists of Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassus and other areas. In his old age, it has become necessary for Mellar to take two particular potions that he learned to brew during his years of service. Though he has been accused of taking them for demonic reasons, Mellar simply takes the potions to combat the injuries he faced due to the cultist attack on his life and his loss of energy with age. Mellar also took the time to learn to mend his clothing while on the field and so as he learned alchemy. He also learned how to sew and uses the skill to create many of his vestments. In addition to his practical skills, Mellar is a self-proclaimed philosopher, luxologian, and writer. He keeps a collection of various texts wherever he goes. Most of his creations are prayers, hymns and sermons but he has written the occasional academic text. Professor Father Servus also served as a professor and head of the Northshire Academy of the Holy Light which strived to educate priests and clerics of the Church of Light in the ways of the new and old tradition. Memorable Quotes I fear the sun has just set and dawn is far from now...but, there will be a dawn" "Let the Light within you be a beacon of hope to every needy soul, every sad heart and every tired mind." "We cannot change the past...we can only accept it" "We cannot judge someone based on the fate they cannot choose, only the one they have chosen." "How long? How long must we wait for change?" "Light direct me...Light direct us." "All good things must end so that we can prepare for the joys to come." "There really are no sides, only the Light's" "Sometimes we are the answer to our own prayers." "It is difficult to see that so many have merely listened while so few have heard." "All people seek the Light, they just don't all know it." "Is this the sign of the dawn? Or have the clouds just shifted letting in the midnight moonlight?" Lineage Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light